


Чонин вместо новой работы

by leopardmartian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardmartian/pseuds/leopardmartian
Summary: Чонин на многое пойдет, чтобы заполучить себе супер-героя.





	

Друзья всегда говорили Исину, что он справится. Что у него все будет замечательно — ведь он такой добрый человек. И что работу он тоже себе обязательно найдет.  
Исин вздохнул и ослабил узел галстука.  
Друзья почти во всем были правы. Исин справлялся. И все у него было просто превосходно — ведь он добродушный простофиля, ему многого для счастья и не надо. Но вот насчет работы они ошибались. Прошло уже больше трех лет с того момента, как он перестал геройствовать, а Исина так ни разу и не пригласили на второе собеседование. Да и на первое звали только для того, чтобы вблизи поглазеть на Юникорн-мэна.  
Еще во время своих геройских похождений Исин иногда жалел, что не носил маску, как прочие супер-герои. Что, на самом деле, было чистой случайностью: отправляясь на свою первую миссию, Исин просто забыл надеть ее — то ли нервничал, то ли торопился. В итоге весь мир знал, кем он являлся.  
«У самого крутого супергероя Азии самая очаровательная ямочка на щеке», — гласили заголовки таблоидов. На всех фотографиях Исин был с приоткрытым ртом и глупо улыбался, уставившись куда угодно, только не в объектив камеры. Исина это немного расстраивало, но он старался не обращать внимания.  
А спустя несколько успешных лет супергеройства Исин наконец-то поймал своего заклятого врага – Человека-Оленя. Который терроризировал не только Азию, но и весь остальной мир. И, на самом деле, был отличным парнем и другом детства Исина с простым именем Лу Хань.  
Как говорилось в «анонимных» посланиях Человека-Оленя, которые Исин получал каждый второй вторник месяца, Лу Хань просто хотел поддерживать друга в тонусе:  
— Остальные злодеи слишком сильно боятся тебя, чтобы делать что-то стоящее.  
И Лу Хань захватывал здания, самолеты, а потом и целые города, чтобы Исин «не расслаблялся». Исин предотвращал катастрофы, спасал мирных селян и делал вид, что по-настоящему лупасил Человека-Оленя. Пока ряды супер-героев не пополнил некий Человек-Молния, оказавшийся бывшим парнем Лу Ханя, и последнему теперь грозила смертельная опасность, если бы он продолжил заниматься злодейскими делами.  
И они решили уйти.  
«Лу Хань перечитал Конан Дойля», — лениво думал Исин, когда они вместе падали с моста.  
— Вода была ледяной и покрытой толстым слоем льда, — сказал тогда репортерам Исин.   
— Человек-Олень не смог выжить, — яркие вспышки слепили, громкие вопросы оглушали, хотелось спрятаться от всего этого. — Как и мои супер-способности, — добавил он, не раздумывая, и ушел с конференции.   
И вот прошло уже больше трех лет, Лу Хань с Чондэ успели несколько раз сойтись и снова разругаться, а Исин так и был безработным, и, кажется, снова потерялся.  
Он остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Исин совершенно не помнил, как оказался в этой части города. Более того — он не понимал, в какой именно. Он достал телефон, чтобы набрать Лу Ханя: тот все-таки был телепатом и смог бы объяснить Исину, где тот и как ему добраться до дома.  
— Хэй-йоу, — услышал он голос Чондэ после седьмого — Исин считал — гудка.  
— Привет, вы снова вместе? — спросил Исин уже в пустоту: кто-то вырвал у него из рук телефон и помчался дальше.  
— Это было крайне невежливым с вашей стороны, — возмутился Исин и погнался за вором.  
Исин уже догонял негодяя, когда боковым зрением заметил нечто волосатое и огромное в конце переулка, мимо которого пробегал. Последующие взвизг и рычанье подтвердили ему, что кто-то оказался в опасности.  
Исин очень давно не геройствовал. Внутренний голос с интонациями Чондэ говорил, что пусть все так и остается. Но Исин просто не мог сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и пройти мимо. И его тело было полностью с ним согласно — Исин заметил, что летит на крики, только когда случайно врезался в неработающий фонарь.  
Как только Исин завернул за угол, то сразу же заметил монстра. Он был огромным — высотой в метра три, наверное. Его длинная фиолетовая шерсть плавно развевалась от резких движений. Монстр двигался мощными прыжками, преследуя какого-то мальчишку.  
— Я догоню и сожру тебя, — прорычал монстр, но тут же заткнулся: Исин, вкладывая всю силу, ударил его по челюсти, и монстр отлетел, оставляя в стене вмятины.  
Исин приземлился напротив него, готовый, в случае необходимости, повторить свой коронный удар.  
Монстр пару раз охнул, приоткрыл глаза, устремляя взгляд куда-то за спину Исину, и с громким хлюпом растворился в воздухе.  
— Что… — услышал Исин робкий голос. — Что это только что было?  
— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Исин, разворачиваясь к спасенному им мальчишке. Исин удивился, обнаружив, что тот был примерно его возраста, хоть со спины и показалось обратное. — Я отправил его в нокаут, и он переместился к себе домой.  
— Он не умер? — мальчишка (все же Исин не мог называть его мужчиной из-за хипстерского вида: толстовка с фотографией какого-то афроамериканца и кепка козырьком на затылок даже немного повеселили Исина) все еще не смотрел на него, а пялился на место, где мгновение назад лежал монстр.  
— Не думаю.  
— Спаси… — но мальчишка не закончил — он наконец-то посмотрел на Исина. И, судя по удивленно-восторженному выражению лица, узнал его.  
— Не стоит, — Исин слегка поклонился, улыбаясь.  
— Меня зовут Ким Чонин и я ваш самый большой фанат, — выпалил Чонин и тут же закрыл ладонью рот, густо краснея.  
Исин хотел усмехнуться — этот Чонин выглядел довольно забавно, — но решил, что не будет смущать его еще больше.  
— Спасибо, — мягко ответил он, продолжая улыбаться. — Но я больше не занимаюсь этим. Наверное, ты вообще единственный в своем роде.  
— Конечно! — согласился Чонин, тут же снова смущаясь. — Ох, я совсем не это имел в виду.  
Исин все же не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Не переживай. Я все понял.  
— Спасибо еще раз, мистер Юникорн-Мэн! — Чонин низко ему поклонился.  
— Исин, — отчего-то поправил тот. — Можешь звать меня просто Исином.

***

 

— Ты хоть проводил его до дома на случай повторения нападения, ну? Или хоть номер телефона взял?  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил за Исина Чондэ, толкая Лу Ханя в бок. — Он же «мистер правильность и хорошие поступки».  
— Только не говори, что даже не подумал воспользоваться привилегией спасителя!  
— Ох, — Исин потер лоб. — Когда ты сейчас все это так преподносишь… Он красивый, а я тормоз. А Чонин очень даже…  
— Фух, — выдохнул Лу Хань. — Ты хотя бы знаешь его имя.  
— Да, но на этом все.  
— Детка, — Чондэ прищурился, улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у меня есть нужные связи. И если ты…  
— Нет-нет, — прервал его Исин. — Я не хочу слышать, что ты заставишь делать моего лучшего друга для получения информации.  
— Но ему самому это нравится, — возмутился Чондэ, укладывая ладонь на пах Лу Ханя.  
— Все, я пошел! — крикнул Исин, подбегая к распахнутому окну. — Спасибо за чай и, — тут он обернулся и ох, как зря. — Пока, извращенцы! — и вывалился в окно.  
— Сам такой! — услышал он Чондэ, уже опускаясь на землю.  
Исин никогда не привыкнет к этой парочке.

***

 

Спустя четыре дня Исину пришло письмо на почту от Лу Ханя с данными на Чонина. Еще через три дня Исин, выйдя из очередного провала в пространстве и времени, обнаружил себя у дома, в котором тот жил.   
— Это какая-то ерунда, — буркнул он, разглядывая темные окна нужной ему квартиры. — Это все дурость и гипноз.  
Ну действительно — даже если он придет к Чонину, то что скажет? «Привет, помнишь меня? Неделю назад я спас тебя от фиолетового монстра. Ну так что, как насчет кофе или перепихнуться?»  
— Фу-фу-фу, — Исин замотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти из головы картинки обнаженного Чонина. — Чертово рентгеновое зрение!  
— Сожру тебя! — довольно знакомо послышалось из-за угла.  
— Неужели?  
Исин не успел взлететь, когда в него врезался кто-то, роняя его на асфальт.  
— О Господи, это снова ты! — услышал Исин жаркий шепот на ухо, а потом в него вцепились, сильней наваливаясь.  
— Мой супергерой, спаси меня!  
Чонин смотрел на него с обожанием и, совсем немножечко, похотью. Монстр в паре метров от них смотрел на Исина с жалостью. Но времени рассуждать об эмоциях и внутреннем мире фиолетового чудовища не было.  
Исин поднялся на ноги, увлекая за собой Чонина, и отодвинул того себе за спину.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь, исчадье ада? И зачем тебе этот юноша?  
Исину показалось, что монстр вздохнул и закатил глаза. Но ведь так не бывает, правда?  
А потом монстр оскалился, зарычал и после того, как Исин врезал ему, растворился.  
— Вот черт, снова ускользнул, — Исин развернулся к Чонину. — Что ему нужно от тебя? Почему он никак не может оставить тебя в покое?  
— Ну, ты слышал, как он рычал, что съест меня? — Чонин отчего-то засмущался и шаркнул ногой. — Наверное, я просто очень-очень вкусный. Вот он и хочет меня, — добавил он и наконец-то поднял взгляд на Исина.  
Тот вздохнул и вовремя остановил себя от того чтобы не схватиться за сердце или Чонина.  
— Как ты думаешь, — Чонин закусил губу и начал медленно приближаться к Исину, — я и правда вкусный?  
Последнее слово Чонин выдохнул ему в губы. Исин застонал и прижал мелкого провокатора к себе, углубляя поцелуй.  
Чонин был прав: он был очень, очень вкусным. Исин судорожно втянул носом воздух и отстранился, но Чонин поймал его и снова прижал к себе.  
— Не будь ты супергероем, — шептал Чонин, покрывая шею Исина жаркими поцелуями, — монстр и тебя захотел бы съесть. Я, по крайней мере, очень хочу.  
Исин охнул, когда почувствовал, как острые клыки протыкают его кожу. Он застонал от удовольствия, но его наслаждение прервал кто-то покашливанием.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — услышал он низкий голос Чонина и открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Исин крякнул — он снова задумался и, кажется, смутил Чонина. Тот все еще стоял перед ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Ну да, все отлично.  
— Ты просто так застонал, что я сразу же подумал… Неважно, — Чонин почесал затылок и виновато улыбнулся, закусывая нижнюю губу.   
Исин был очарован.  
— Спасибо, что снова спас меня, наверное.  
Чонин слегка поклонился ему, поднял с земли кепку, отряхнул и нацепил глубоко на голову, прячась от Исина.  
Чонин выглядел таким юным, честным и добрым, что Исину стало совестно. Непонятно когда успел нарядиться, приперся к дому этого чистого мальчишки, думая о всяких извращениях. А у Чонина наверняка была очень-очень милая девушка, которая готовила ему вкусную еду и смеялась над его глупыми шутками.  
А тут Исин с глупыми надеждами. Еще бы Чонин не испугался и не спрятался бы от него, таким невинным жестом.   
Пожалуй, им больше никогда не стоит видеться. Исин будет избегать этот район. Но, напоследок, он все же хотел еще раз посмотреть на Чонина.  
— Не стоит, — Исин сдвинул на затылок кепку с его лба. — Не попадай больше в неприятности.  
Он подмигнул ему и постарался как можно скорей, но не вызывая никаких подозрений, конечно же, ускользнуть от очаровательного Чонина.  
— Постой! — услышал он неуверенный возглас, когда заворачивал за угол здания.  
Ноги, помимо его воли, остановились. Через пару мгновений к нему подбежал Чонин. На его щеках играл легкий румянец, отлично освещенный уличным фонарем.   
«Это все из-за бега», — уверил себя Исин. Да-да, из-за нескольких секунд бега.  
Чонин смотрел на него с широко открытыми глазами. Исин заметил, что тот ни капельки не запыхался. Так может?..  
— А что если, — начал Чонин и тут же запнулся.  
— Да?  
— А что если на меня снова нападут?  
— Тогда, надеюсь, рядом окажется какой-нибудь супергерой и спасет тебя.  
— А если нет? — спросил Чонин, снова закусывая губу.  
Исина, если честно, это начало немного раздражать. Он не был уверен, что еще продержится.  
— Тогда ты позвонишь в полицию?  
— Ох, — Чонин отчего-то выглядел рассерженным. Он шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу и, если Исину не послышалось, слегка рыкнул. — Дай мне уже наконец свой номер телефона!  
Исин не знал, что ответить. Неужели это то, о чем он думал? Ох, и наверняка он стоял сейчас с открытым ртом. Исин медленно поднес руку к подбородку и захлопнул его.  
— Пожалуйста? — добавил Чонин, забавно щуря глаза.  
— Эм. Конечно, почему бы и нет? — Исин нервно хохотнул. — Если на тебя снова нападут, обязательно звони мне!   
А что если и правда за Чонином кто-то охотился? Надо будет попросить Лу Ханя проследить за ним. Эти монстры могли быть крайне настойчивыми в достижении своих желаний.  
— Это может быть очень опасным, — пробормотал Исин и отобрал у Чонина телефон. Записал свой номер, сразу же добавляя его в избранное. — Если почувствуешь, что за тобой кто-то следит, сразу же набирай меня! Я ведь так и не прикончил того монстра.  
— Что очень хорошо, — отозвался Чонин.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну… э-э… Что ты разрешил мне звонить тебе и просить помощи.  
— Ох, — Исин отмахнулся. — Ничего особенного, не переживай.  
Исин похлопал Чонина по плечу и пожелал всего хорошего, взлетая — спешил как можно скорей добраться до дома. Нужно было побыстрей связаться с Лу Ханем и обсудить то, что происходило с Чонином. Исина немного обеспокоило, что тот после его фразы выглядел каким-то печальным. Но Исин решил, что это все из-за монстра.

***

 

— Дубина, — Лу Хань стукнул Исина по коленке, вырывая из него вскрик. — Это из-за тебя он расстроился!  
— Да! — согласился Чондэ и прицельно стукнул его по тому же месту, что и Лу Хань. — Он к тебе клеился, а ты ответил, что это ничего особенного.  
— Идиот, — резюмировал Лу Хань.  
— Какой же я все-таки болван, — Исин с тяжелым вздохом уткнул голову в колени.   
Все, о чем он сейчас мечтал — свернуться калачиком под одеялом и не слышать о том, как он снова сглупил. Ну и еще Чонина под бок, да. И чтобы тот все понял и не обиделся.  
— Великий болван, — поправил его дотошный Чондэ.  
— Ну, хотя бы его номер у тебя есть, теперь добытый законным путем.  
— Так что позови его выпить какао или сделать чего-нибудь в том же духе.   
— Например, смотреть старые американские фильмы, укутавшись в плед, — мечтательно, как показалось Исину, добавил Чондэ.  
— Эй, какого хрена? Тебе что, не хватает со мной впечатлений? — Лу Хань, насколько было видно Исину, выглядел оскорбленным. — Ладно, потом с этим разберемся, — отмахнулся он. — Так вот, необходимо дать понять ему, что ты не полный тормоз и питаешь ответные чувства.  
— А он ко мне что-то питает?  
— За что мне это? — Лу Хань театрально взмахнул руками и уткнулся Чондэ в плечо.   
— Свидание! Позови его на свидание! — Чондэ выглядел бы довольно суровым, если бы не перебирал аккуратно волосы Лу Ханя.  
— Окей, — ответил Исин, поднимаясь на ноги. Хотелось убраться куда-нибудь подальше от этой сладкой парочки.   
Он не понимал, как они успевали столь быстро ссориться и мириться. Наверное, это все и не было руганью или просто они, как бы слащаво это ни звучало, даже в голове у Исина были созданы друг для друга, как Капитан Америка и Железный Человек.

***

 

Но воплотить советы друзей в жизнь у Исина не вышло. Он собирался выждать пару дней и только потом позвать Чонина в парк. Но уже на следующий вечер ему пришло сообщения всего с тремя буквами.  
Исин даже не стал открывать его — заглавные SOS еще в превью донесли до него послание. Он вылетел из дома прямо в том, чем был, вслушиваясь в долгие гудки на другом конце линии.  
Чонин ответил на третьем звонке, когда Исин уже подлетал к его дому. Что-то подсказывало, что где-то там снова напал монстр.  
— Я на аллее в парке недалеко от дома, — Чонин слегка пыхтел, а на заднем фоне были слышны вопли монстра.  
— Уже рядом! — ответил Исин, резко разворачиваясь в воздухе.  
Это оказался тот же самый монстр и он снова растворился после первого удара. Исин расстроился и собирался пойти за Грань, чтобы отыскать фиолетовое чудище и уничтожить. Но Чонин, довольно быстро для жертвы настойчивого монстра успокоившийся, предложил ему прогуляться по парку.   
Исин забыл о своей ярости в тот же момент, когда Чонин сжал его ладонь в своей.  
— Вот уж не думал, что увижу тебя в одних трусах так скоро, — хмыкнул Чонин, заставляя краснеть Исина.

***

 

А потом так и получалось. Исин не успевал огорчиться из-за очередного провального собеседования, как Чонин звонил ему, прося о спасении.  
Через пару месяцев Исин был сексуально фрустрирован как никогда прежде. А еще он заметил, что у монстра есть свой график, и он совпадал с днями собеседований Исина.  
— Хах, такое ощущение, что это не монстр, а добрая фея или купидон, — поделился он своими мыслями с Чонином, в который раз провожая его домой.  
Сегодня монстр напал рядом с парком развлечений, куда Чонин и затащил Исина, после очередного спасения. На Чертовом Колесе, в тесной кабинке, Исин сжимал кулаки, пытался стабилизировать дыхание и украдкой пересчитывал ресницы Чонина. Только вот последнее никак не помогало успокоиться и держать себя в руках. В конечном итоге Чонин стукнул его в плечо, сказал перестать вести себя как робеющая девчонка и прижался к его боку. Исин решил, что в этот раз он обязательно признается в своих чувствах и намереньях.  
Чонин немного напрягся и не ответил.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — наверное, Исин снова сглупил. — Ох, точно! Прости, что воспринимаю все это так. Для тебя ведь нападения не шутка.  
— Вовсе нет! То есть… — Чонин снова замялся. — Вообще-то я давно уже хотел тебе кое в чем признаться.  
— Я тоже! — радостно произнес Исин.   
Но потом насторожился. Может, он неправильно понял. И сейчас Чонин скажет, что больше не хочет, чтобы Исин спасал его. Что его общество неприятно и Чонин предпочел бы быть съеденным фиолетовым монстром.  
— Ох, как же неловко, — пробормотал Чонин, прижимая ладони к щекам.  
Ну все. Он точно пошлет Исина куда подальше.   
— Я готов, — Исин выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— На самом деле. Ох, — Чонин снова замолчал. Глубоко вздохнул пару раз, а потом затараторил так быстро, что Исин уловил только «Бэкхён» и «специально».  
— Что?  
— Прости-прости, это было так глупо с моей стороны! — Чонин выглядел крайне смущенным.  
— Подожди, — Исин отвел его руки от лица. — Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты сказал.  
— Тот фиолетовый монстр — это мой лучший друг Бэкхён. Я его умею вызывать. Он очень хороший, правда. И он так сильно любит меня, что согласился побыть приманкой для тебя.  
Чонин снова проговорил все быстро, но на этот раз Исин расслышал. Чонин смотрел на него, неуверенно кусая губу, и в его глазах было столько вины и даже раскаяния, что Исин сразу же простил его. Он знал, что прошлое никогда не отпустит его, что злодеи постоянно будут пытаться его уничтожить.  
Но он не ожидал такого подвоха от Чонина, в которого, кажется, успел влюбиться. И каким бы жестоким этот способ ни был, Исин простил Чонина. Раз уже такова его суть, то с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
Исин снова закрыл глаза и попытался не обращать внимания на тянущую боль где-то слева в груди.  
— Ничего страшного. Зато я познакомился с тобой, зато я провел много приятных моментов с Чонином, заклинателем демонов. Я ни о чем не жалею. Да и я всегда был пустоголовым. А теперь можешь съесть меня, Чонин.  
— Идиот, — услышал Исин, прежде чем почувствовал на своих сухих, мягкие губы Чонина.

***

 

Что-то вроде Эпилога

***

 

– Так ты оказался не таким уж простым и милым мальчишкой, как рассказывал Исин, – Чондэ засмеялся, скидывая с Чонина кепку.  
Исин удивленно наблюдал, как Чонин поднял ее и нацепил обратно на голову, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать смущение.  
Лухань с Чондэ ворвались к ним в квартиру через закрытое окно как раз в тот момент, когда Чонин отсасывал Исину. Тот еле дышал на холодном полу гостиной. Чонин тогда охнул, последний раз проводя по члену Исина языком, и сбежал в спальню. И вот, после стольких обещаний, что никто не будет над ним прикалываться (оказалось, что Чонин был очень застенчивым), Чонин наконец-то вышел к ним, а Чондэ тут же начал издеваться.  
– Чондэ, – предупредил его Исин, с угрозой в голосе.  
– Ты не прав, – Лу Хань шлепнул своего парня по коленке. – Он очень и очень милый.  
– Вообще-то я тоже милашка! Хотя не об этом речь, – Чондэ нагнулся ближе к Чонину, пытаясь заглянуть тому в глаза. – Я о том, что ты можешь вызывать нечисть. Это очень круто!  
Чонин посмотрел на него исподлобья, словно не верил в похвалу. Но потом, когда понял, распрямился и заулыбался той самой улыбкой, от которой у Исина ёкало сердце.  
– Еще бы. Не то, что скучная суперсила и глупая возможность повелевать стихиями, – ответил Чонин, сменяя улыбку на оскал.  
Повисла тишина. Исин еще ни разу не видел, чтоб кто-либо затыкал Чондэ.  
Лу Хань с Исином захохотали одновременно с начавшим громко возмущаться Чондэ.  
Под крики «Ах, ты, мелкий засранец!» и «Сейчас напущу на тебя демонов» Чондэ с Чонином бегали по комнате, опрокидывая мешающую мебель.  
– А я знал, кто он, – доверительно шепнул Лу Хань Исину на ухо.  
– То, что он заклинатель? И ты не сказал мне?  
– Ага, – просто ответил Лу Хань. – Потому что он тот, кто тебе нужен. Твоя половина, – он подмигнул ему.  
Исин повторял про себя эту фразу, стараясь подавить желание нахрен вышвырнуть Чонина из окна, когда тот случайно разбил его любимую статуэтку Профессора Ксавье. Ведь Чонин все же был его Магнето.


End file.
